


If I lay here

by Rosemantic4You



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, He just wants Masa’s acceptance, How Do I Tag, I really have no idea how to tag this lol, It’s always miscommunication hhhh, I’m sorry the note is kinda long at the beginning but please please please read it!, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, MasaRen - Freeform, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, Okay chapter 2 is out and updated!, Ren & Masa are so in love, Ren is so misunderstood, Ren needs more love okay, Romance, They are so stupidly in love, This is early pre-established relationship, Wow this angst hurts even to write, all the feels, inspired by a song, please love these sweet bois, renmasa - Freeform, so much love, so very very gay, they deserve to be happy, two gay idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemantic4You/pseuds/Rosemantic4You
Summary: Ren and Masato have been together for a little while now, and their love life is blooming into something beautiful. But its still far from perfect. When Miscommunication is their weakness, it’s bound to lead to trouble. What happens when Ren’s deepest emotional wound is exposed and a situation with Masato is misunderstood? Will Ren seek acceptance, and can Masato see Ren for who he really is, underneath it all?*Inspired by Snow Patrol’s song, “Chasing Cars”
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren, MasaRen, RenMasa
Kudos: 8





	1. So much more then that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this is a little lengthy)  
> Hi everyone! My name is Nattie, this is my first actual fanfic. I’ve never really thought about sharing my writing on here but I figured why not so.. here is the prologue for this bittersweet, and Angsty RenMasa fic.  
> (Dw it has a shit load of fluff at the end of the fic I promise)  
> As someone who’s involved in the utapri community it’s hard not to fall into the hole of writing a fanfic, especially when you ship something so hard. For me, that’s RenMasa. As a side note I’d like to say that despite my love for RenMasa, Ren is a character that I believe does not get the justice he deserves. He is a thoughtful and compassionate man, who is misunderstood due to the mask he wears to hide the tragic past and the pain he’s gone through. A lot of people cast aside Ren as a character because of his charismatic and flirty persona, immediately labeling him as a womanizer or a pervert, but that is simply just not true. This is something that I’ve decided to center around and incorporate into this fanfic. Ren is so much more, and he’s one of the deepest characters in utapri if you just look beyond the surface and take the time to get to know him. And as someone who is a server actor for him, I’ve really come to connect with Ren, I’ve found so many incredible things along the way during that journey that most would never even think about Ren is true. So with that in mind, I hope you enjoy this Prologue.
> 
> (Please keep in mind this prologue was quite a few pages that was shrunk down when I pasted it here from a Google doc. I’m currently working on the second part to this and I’ll post it as soon as it’s finished, it’ll probably have 4 parts if everything goes according to plan and an optional pwp that won’t be attached to this so people can decide to read it on their own, everything in this fanfic is at least mostly sfw)

Dim light casts upon the damp sidewalk, the shining reflective surface, a mirror for the soul. The dripping of rain against store windows, sliding down along the glossy surface. It was cool and wet, the aroma of storms floating in the air. It was silent, all except for the sound of rain.. and the echoing. The tapping echo of glossy black loafers along wet pavement.

_ Tick.. Tock.. Tick.. Tock..  _

The sound of clocks, in the store window of the time keeper. But the shoes keep going. They’re moving without reason or purpose, and it seems to be in no specific direction. A loud ding.. it’s Midnight. The rain falls harder, but the shoes, they still keep going. The light gray pavement is stained the color of the clouds. But finally the tapping of the shoes ceased. A single illumination lights the street, like a glowing hope that's destiny is to go out. High upon a dark steel support, sits a box that guards this glow from the outside rain, but it can’t hide the glow forever. Eventually steel will give weight, and glass will break. Drops of water assault dress clothing, sinking through its layers. But the clothes don’t seem to mind. The water slides down orange locks, clinging to soaked and chiseled skin. But the body doesn’t seem to mind. Salty drops stream down glossy tan cheeks, but this man doesn’t seem to mind. Screams and wails, pounds at internal organs. A pumping red core, punching without mercy.. but Ren.. doesn’t seem to mind.

“I am a fool..” Is the only sentence to make it past lush lips, cracking as the voice bubbles to the surface. 

Not a soul was walking in the heavy tears of the sky. Their cries and pleas crack through the clouds. A reverbating warning as the loud command is given. But one cloud would dare to protest against so.. Leaving the sky to listen as its slight scream flashing across the sky, a flicker of light. And so, the sky’s tears continue to fall upon Ren’s soaked figure. Hunching over tan skin that has long lost its shine meets the cold steel of the street lamp, flickering with it’s single light. Ren is soaked completely, his clothes becoming another shade altogether from the sheer amount of water that his clothes absorbed. A clenched hand at his side while the other keeps him from slipping to the base of the streetlamp. The salty rivers overflowing from pain stricken eyes slide down glossy cheeks like a waterfall. Not a sound else comes from him, even the soft sound of breathing is not present. This is what he deserved no..? 

A stud.. A fuckboy.. A player.. A womanizer.. That is what this world thought of him, but he was more than that.. He was. He knew he was. He was so much more.. But would the world ever see that within him..? Why has this world refused to look past the surface? Why can’t they see? Taking his clenched hand he slips through his soaked locks of over sweetened clementine, grabbing at the scalp of his head. Clenching his eyes closed as tight as he can.. But he can’t escape the voices screeching inside his head, his mind, his brain. A hoe.. A whore.. A Serial dater.. a lothario.. But why..? 

Did his respectful but charismatic attitude really force the media into creating an image that was so untrue? Was it the way he spoke, the way he looked? Was that his destiny? To be known as the fuckboy of STARISH? Even Ren knew even  **_He_ ** must think Ren was all these titles.. But Ren would never even consider putting anyone in harm’s way, or even think about the idea of betraying someone who he had grown to trust.. Who had grown to trust him. His invisible flirty mask would always be his downfall.. It was tied too tightly around his face now, with no way to escape it, to take it off. Chains forming around his body, hundreds of locks with lost keys.. It was there and it would never leave. Ren was imprisoned in his own castle of pain, a gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes. Chains binding him to the wall as he hung lifeless and helpless.. 

He’d regret it for the rest of his days. Where had the time gone since his eyes were filled with childlike innocence, sparkling diamonds of blue- that soon had fallen apart and shattered. Like glass breaking against stone. His father wanted nothing to do with him at all, even in the slightest bit. Ren’s father wouldn’t even look him in his eyes. Motherless.. And fatherless he looked to his brother who had turned away faster then he could process. His hand reaching out, grasping for something that would never be there, praying they’d come back. His mere existence had been nothing but worthless. He was a tool and nothing more. Never even knowing his own mother’s name other than what the covers on her old albums said, he lived each day like he was a shell-less corpse. The only thing in his head was a tune from an mp3 player that held the love his mother had for him, who was never someone that he even looked in the eye. 

_ Build.. Build up.. Build up and they can’t break you down..  _ And build he did. With no one to even see him as the human child he was, he surrounded himself in an orange wall, built as high as the eye could see. Translucent affection from others filling the emotional holes in his heart. Ren didn’t even know who he was anymore. That past he was determined to bury deep down inside of him, and never dig up was thrown into the back of his locked heart. “ _ Pretend it’s invisible, it never happened, nothing ever happened, you don’t even know what happened.”  _ Is what Ren told himself, his attempts in vain to forget. 

With no sense of self left, Ren had decided to become what everyone wanted him to be. A handsome Ladies man. Girls flocked to him like he was a majestic peacock. They were so fake, so fake it almost made him sick. But.. they “loved” him?? Whatever Ren had received from them, he soaked in. He bathed in their attention, their obsession, their deceitfulness. They wanted him, That's all he wanted even if it wasn’t real. Girls clawed at him. It was the first time he had ever felt some form of worth, so if that was all he would feel, then he was going to provide and give them exactly what they wished. And it had been that way, for years. It had never changed as Ren’s mask slowly jawing at the deepest parts of his soul, encasing his body. Ren thought he had been fine with this, until  **them** .. Until STARISH. 

That’s when everything had changed.

He changed. 

And for the first time, Ren felt love.

True love. 

There was one other important detail in his life story, one that was so personal he kept close like a small golden locket filled with little treasures, and that was his best friend. Masato Hijirikawa. The light in his life that had appeared in his darkest time, but vanished before he could even say, “I love you.” Only to find that light walking into his life once more when Ren joined the Saotome Gakuen. They were innocent children when they had first known one another. Escaping stuffy parties together, getting lost in Italy, holding hands, and hiding from their parents. Inseparable till they learned the truth, their ignorant bliss was taken from them and their little world shattered. Their fantasy snatched by their parents and the realities that sank in. Ren pushed him away. He pushed him away. Ren denied Masato’s attempts to revive their friendship, their dreams.. They were rivals, enemies, and that’s all they were supposed to be, nothing more. They had crossed those lines, blinded by their ignorance. The red string was suddenly cut, and the world went dark around them. 

That was supposed to be the end, until fate would have it and they crossed paths once more. They were young adults then, stuck in the same room trying to figure their lives out. Their rivalry hit its highest peak, venom spat between them. But as push comes to shove, and the connection of music they healed. STARISH, reunited them. Reignited their spark, that which soon became a flame. A flame they continued to feed each day they were together. Through tears, misunderstandings and heartbreak their hearts connected, and the red ribbon tied them closer then that had ever been. 

They fell in love. 

6 years later, they committed to each other. They belonged to each other, they were a couple now and were drowning in the love and passion they had for one another. But only being together for 6 months, the passionate flames still felt new, and no relationship is without its bumps in the road. Misunderstandings, could erupt from anywhere at any time and it wouldn’t be addressed till it was too late unless it was caught. They both had weaknesses and insecurities that even time could not soothe completely. The cracks would always be there, slowly closing up. Paranoia and fear could bubble like a hot volcano, ready to erupt and set fire to a blooming rose.. 

But there was always one question that burned in the back of Ren’s mind. Everyday. It tormented him, day and night. It made him yearn and beg in his heart for one sole thing. Acceptance. His persona, his chains, his mask. Ren’s inside was so dark, so black, so hollow. Could Masato ever truly accept him, his flaws and all? Could he accept the broken man that he truly was? Could Hijirikawa believe in Ren wholeheartedly that he loved him? Ren’s flirtatious persona irked him, and as much as he tried to control it, it was burned into him. It was chained to him. These demons of fear, and paranoia were always rooted in the back of his mind, who would come out at night as Ren lay in bed with Masato cuddled up in his strong embrace. 

Though, maybe this paranoia wasn't all for nothing.. 

“Lights! Did someone check the lighting?” A frazzled director shrieked.  
A bright room full of bustling people. Cameras everywhere and a beautifully staged bedroom backdrop was set in the corner of the large room. Red blankets made of silk adorned the golden chaise. The room’s aromatic smelling of a velvety floral perfume. It floated around the room, touching the noses of what appeared to be makeup specialists, stylists mixed within groups of technological gurus and assistants. A magazine photoshoot to promote an alluring perfume. Anticipation filled the room as the star himself crossed over the set in languide steps towards the nervous director.


	2. The Perfume Lenses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might edit this chapter.. Not quite sure! The catalyst was supposed to be at the end of this scene, but sometimes things just don’t go according to plan lol. I may just keep this and have it at the beginning of the next part, we shall see. I hope you are enjoying reading this fanfic so far~ <3 thank you for the support by reading this!
> 
> Hhhh steamy RenMasa is *perfection*

“Lights! Did someone check the lighting?” A frazzled director shrieked.

A bright room full of bustling people. Cameras everywhere and a beautifully staged bedroom backdrop was set in the corner of the large room. Red blankets made of silk adorned the golden chaise. The room’s aromatic smelling of a velvety floral perfume. It floated around the room, touching the noses of what appeared to be makeup specialists, stylists mixed within groups of technological gurus and assistants. A magazine photoshoot to promote an alluring perfume. Anticipation filled the room as the star himself crossed over the set in languide steps to the nervous director.

A muscled tan frame of a man, with skin glistening from being drenched with perfume, stood in front of the director. Tall and lean, he almost towered over him. People staring at the gorgeous body the star had, ripped abs and chiseled shoulders. He was cladded in nothing more than a pair of black boxers. Boxers tight enough to leave no room for the imagination. His orange locks gracefully falling upon his shoulders. He had the ambiance of a freshly puckered rose.

With a warm voice, he spoke; “I’m sure the light team checked the lighting, Mr. Hiroshi. I truly believe in the capabilities of your team.”

The director seemed to have visibly calmed from the words somewhat.

“That’s assuring. But a director can never be too careful. This is a very big moment for our company, we really want to make this as close to perfection as it can be.”

“It definitely will be, I truly believe that. I’m honored to be a part of such an important development. To be chosen as the face of your first ad, it’s quite inspiring.” The Star added.

“Jinguji Ren. Your words are truly heartfelt, but it is us who should be thanking you for accepting our proposal to take on such an important role.”

Ren blinked, but just replied with a smile and a nod of acknowledgment. “The pleasure is all mine.”

Director Hiroshi shifted slightly, gripping his clipboard tighter, “Please, let us know if what we are asking is too provocative and indecent for you to do.”

_Indecent? Provocative? That described a large majority of Ren’s modeling and advertising jobs. Ren was pretty sure he had no shame left at this point in his life._

Letting out a hearty chuckle, Ren ran a hand through his locks, “I assure you, that is not something you will need to concern yourself with. What you are asking does not bother me. I’m more than happy to oblige.”

With a nod, Hiroshi looked visibly more relaxed than when Ren had first entered the room, and with a gesturing hand motion, he directed Ren over to the gold chaise set-piece, handing him the small heart-shaped perfume bottle. Ren carefully took the bottle between his fingers. Once he had a safe grip on the bottle he sat down upon the red silk, his free hand gliding across the surface. It felt expensive and new.

Moving into a more adjustable position, Ren laid across the chaise, tilting his head while he used his non-dominant arm to prop himself up. The small bottle pressed up against the corner of his lip, his gaze moved towards the camera in preparation. But something else caught his eye, a splash of blue in the corner.

Hijirikawa.

At the back of the room, behind the cameramen was his boyfriend, Masato Hijirikawa himself. Ren watched him intrigued by his sudden appearance as his eyes scanned about the room. He looked like he had just come in. Maybe he was here in support, or as a STARISH voucher. Maybe Proxy even, for this project. Eventually, though, his amethyst eyes met Ren’s and they locked gazes. Suddenly the world around Ren became blurry, all he could see was Masato. That beautiful man. Nothing was mouthed or said between them through their gaze, but a small hue of red crept up onto Masato’s cheeks. Ren suddenly felt shy, but Masato looked away from him before Ren could be the one to do it.

“Why are you here..” Ren whispers to himself before the photographer snaps his attention with his fingers. Ren would worry about why Masato was here later.

“Now Mr. Jinguji, when I give you the position change signal, try to do as clean of a transition as possible. We want the camera to catch all you have to offer, don't be afraid to not be shy please.”

Ren laughed, with a joking smirk on his face, “I will do them as smoothly as possible, but I assure you that I won’t hold back with showing the camera what the viewers want to see.”

The photographer coughed but nodded nonetheless. He almost looked flustered, “Please get ready then, I’ll give you a distinct signal when I will begin. Don’t forget to show the perfume as the focus.”

Ren waited, repositioning himself slightly, turning his body enough to expose his lower half while staying propped up with his arm. Pulling his most photogenic smile, he pursed his lips to kiss the glass of the tiny perfume, his other hand running through his luxurious orange locks. The photographer made a sign with his fingers.

_click click click_

The flash of bright light as the camera snapped three quick pictures of him. A feeling in Ren’s gut to almost.. show off bubbled up in him. Hijirikawa was watching. Maybe he would be staring at him, or admire him. The thought of Masato staring at him made him shamefully prideful. Ren was used to people staring, he could feel the burning gazes of the women at his crotch and his chest. But, he ignored it. Though the only gaze he wanted on him was Masato’s, and the thought of him not looking, made Ren want it even more. If Hijirikawa was gonna be here, Ren could make this into a show for him, and the best ad ever for this company. It was simply killing two birds with one stone. _It was convenient._

Ren spared the crowd no mercy and took the photographer's words as far as he could, giving him exactly what he asked for. Ren sat up, leaning against the back of the chaise, his thighs up and open giving a straight shot to his “goods” while resting his elbows on the tips of his kneecaps. His long golden fingers touched his tongue, and he gave the camera what would be considered a naughty look, while still holding the perfume bottle in his other hand. Ren could feel the people around him stir. Whispering in admiration is sounded.

“Ohh..!” A woman gasped and fainted, her female coworkers squealing when they caught her. The gaggle of girls around them looked like fans that had just gotten a taste of first-class fanservice. But even then there was only one person Ren was actually giving his service to.

 _“Jinguji-”_ Ren searched for Masato’s gaze, he heard that soft squeak. He needed to see his face.

Masato had moved a different corner of the room, a great spot to watch and he had a hand clamped over his mouth. His cheeks were flaming and he looked embarrassed. He looked like he wanted to be angry with the way his eyebrows furrowed, but Masato couldn’t seem to display it. Furthermore, this edged Ren on.

Ren knows he sometimes goes too far, he has trouble keeping himself in check, but it’s what the people wanted and making his boyfriend jelly in the process was not something he was opposed to doing as an added bonus. Hijirikawa would definitely chew him out or even scold him later, but it was worth it.

A gasp from behind the camera, “My my! Yes! That’s perfect, give me more of that. Give me a lustful side glance. Yes.. yes..!” The photographer was clearly enjoying the show.

“I’ll give it my all, Kosai,” Ren remarked before switching into another provocative position. A hand on his abs while he laid across the blanket, moving his hips up, one leg dangling off the chaise and another half propped up. Ren turned his head so his hair looked like it was flowing down his backside, and gazing at the camera with a lustful side-eye.

More squeals from the women ensued, as the sound of frantic camera clicking filled the room. Flashes of white light every interval until Ren couldn’t time it anymore and winged it. He challenged his flaming desire into the positions he changed into but made sure not to feel that desire too deeply. The last thing Ren wanted was a hard-on in front of the camera or in a photo, they could see him large enough as it was. He secretly hoped Masa was squirming.

After about a good hour and a half of suggestive and provocative posing, Director Hiroshi called for a break, some time to breathe and for Ren to recenter himself, though he appreciated the kindness, Ren only had one thought on his mind. He needed to talk to Hijirikawa, he needed to see him, especially after all that. Getting up, Ren passed by the group of squealing women, giving time a friendly wink only made them squeal louder, they looked so excited. Though he wished their eyes would have been more focused on his face rather than his other places.

Looking behind him, he saw his fidgety boyfriend, who looked like he was having a crisis on whether to be warm from what he saw or just blatantly angry.

“Hijirikawa..” Ren called, waving over for Masato to follow him towards a nearly isolated area of the studio. The corner leads to a small hallway with one door on the side, the dressing room. Going inside, Ren motioned for him again to follow, Masato sighed. With that sigh, throwing a bashful glare at him before quickly following after Ren.

The room wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t too tiny either, Ren was sitting upon a nice stool, a black robe hanging off his shoulders. Looking into the mirror for a moment he checked his foundation, fixing the part of his hair. Masato stepped inside with his conflicted blushing and Ren immediately turned around, a soft smile gracing his features.

“Hijirikawa-“

Masato immediately interrupted him, “Jinguji, what was that?”

Ren sighed, “I did warn you this morning that my gig would be more on the provocative side. I was mostly doing what the director and the photographer wanted.”

Masato implored him, “Mostly?”

Standing up from the stool, Ren started walking towards him slowly, “Hijirikawa.. do you really want me to say it?”

“I- I do,” Masato said firmly, even as Ren was closing in on him.

Ren’s eyes look fiery as he slams his hand on the side of the wall above Masato’s head. Like a snake, his other hand slid up Masato’s right hip to hold his waist. Trapping him in a kabedon against the wall. Leaning down, Ren brushes his lips against the tip of Masato’s ear, imposing a shiver from his boyfriend. His breath was hot, and he had to hold back, so he just whispered,

“I was doing it for you of course. It was a show just for you.. I knew you were watching so I decided to give you something worth catching your attention.”

Masato's entire face went as red as a ripe strawberry, and he huffed, “You! You are incorrigible.”

“Maybe you were enjoying what you were seeing hmm~?”

Masato pushed at his chest, trying to look away from his eyes, “Jinguji, you are horrible sometimes.”

Ren laughed, and gently peppered soft kisses along Masato’s neckline, “You say that now.. but, I know you like it.”

Masato shuddered, a soft gasp coming from his lips and he grabbed Ren’s robe, tugging it with a silent plea, “Ren- Ahem- Jinguji. Not now, we can’t do this here..”

Ren sighed in defeat, Masa was right, “Mm.. I suppose you are right. Maybe some other time then. In case I don’t get to ask later please answer this question at least.”

“Hmm?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you here, Masato?”

Masato shifted, the hue on his cheeks deepening at the sudden but more intimate feeling question. Though he could pretend to hide the truth, he couldn’t bluff when Ren gave him those ocean eyes.

“I came.. to support you.”

Moving the hand from Masato’s waist Ren gently caresses his fragile and pale cheek, the skin soft and delicate at the touch of his fingers. Ren gazes, his eyes giving off the words Masato knows he would say, and will say over and over again. Those three words- of course with some extra and possibly obnoxious sweet tooth rambling.

With a soft whisper, Ren speaks, “I love you, Hijirikawa..”

Masato anticipated this much, and was tempted to look away.

“It may not seem like much, but your support is priceless to me, and your presence moves me, drives me to go forward and do my best. You really do bring out the best in me.” Ren muses, kissing a strand of Masato’s blueberry colored hair.

Masato sighs, the blush continuing to deepen to darker hues, now mixed with embarrassment and slight annoyance at being caught off guard but Ren’s offhandedly soft remarks, “You- are you.. going to kiss me or not? I feel it coming, take this opportunity before I change my mind, Jinguji.”

Masato didn’t need to tell Ren twice for permission. Leaning in their lips meet, finally in a soft long awaited collision. Ren’s hand falls from the wall, cradling the back of Masato’s head, as their lips move against one another, his other hand staying in place and firmly cupping Masato’s cheek. Their kiss leaves them in limbo, it goes just far enough to where they could into a passionate tango, but stopping just enough to not be tempted by the dance of no return. Ren can feel Masato’s heavy breathing in between their exchange of kisses, a small thing that he cherishes. Ren gently grazes his teeth along Masa’s lower lip, almost in a sign of closure to their kiss, but it seemed Hijirikawa had other plans.

“R-Ren.. wait..” Masato breathes softly. Freezing, Ren looks over at him in shock. Masato called him by his first name. It’s not very often that he would do this without attempting to correct himself with “Jinguji”, leaving Ren partially stunned and flared, heat rising in his chest at the sound of his name on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Yes.. Masato?” Ren draws out. 

Masato's fingers unconsciously seem to slide up Ren's waist, his elegant fingers then fanning out gently across the skin of Ren’s muscular chest. Ren’s muscles flex under the touch, and he shivers at the slightly cold hint left on them. Just this simple act could make Ren feel.. hot. This wasn’t good, Ren needed to calm down-

“Just.. once more.” Masato whispers, his eyes averted from Ren’s gaze.

Ren couldn’t say no even if he wanted to, which was clear to them he clearly didn’t.

“You look ravishing right now..” Ren breathes in Masato’s ear, the soft but seductive sound of his voice this time sending a shiver through Masato.

Ren crashes his lips against Masato’s once more, and the passion between them continues to soar to burning heights. Masa is breathless, hands roaming the chiseled abs of Ren’s, and Ren is hot and heavy close to groaning. Their lips moving against each other in heated desperation, bodies soon pressed against each other. The kiss began to near the peak of the next gate, the tongues of the two men begging to be intertwined, itching to explore each other were disrupted by a sudden knocking.

The knock is polite yet slightly frantic. Leaving both of the boys frozen in complete silence. 

“Excuse me! Mr.Jinguji? The director would like you to return to the set within 7 minutes please!” 

Ren lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and calls out from inside the room, “Alright! I will meet Mr.Hiroshi at the requested time. Thank you!” 

“Not a problem sir, please don’t be late.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, I’ll be out in a moment.” 

Ren retorts, before looking down at his blushing and petrified boyfriend, who’s still trying to catch his breath. 

“Thank goodness we didn’t get caught.” 

“Yes, thank goodness for that. Thank you for your quick thinking, Jinguji. I should probably leave so no one is suspicious..” 

Ren gently cups his cheek, Masato leaning into it in no attempt to resist. “Thank you for that pick me up, we can continue this later, Hijirikawa..~” 

Masato, still red and blushy huffs and turns his head away, “You really are ridiculous..” 

“But you know you like it, you know exactly what you want, Masato.” 

Masato rolls his eyes, blush all a glow, “Focus on your photoshoot first and foremost, and if you and I aren’t busy later.. well. We can discuss this further.” 

Ren just chuckles, watching Masato, “Sure sure.” 

But before Ren moves away, Masa gently grabs his hand, “Thank you.. for that.” 

Ren blinks but smiles softly with a nod, “We have been very busy lately. But we will figure things out and set some time aside for some proper quality time together. You’ll get many more I can guarantee that to you, Hijirikawa.” 

“Please don’t go overboard with it. And for goodness sake please don’t speak so casually about this, Jinguji!” 

Ren laughs again, and Masato frowns, “You are so difficult. Now go on and don’t be late. Do your best.” He remarks before escaping from the dressing room, leaving Ren behind. 

“That dork..” Ren mumbles to himself, a fond smile painted on his lips as he opens the door to follow out after him.


End file.
